Il faut tuer le Colonel Archer !
by laitue
Summary: Parce qu'Archer est un salaud qui s'en est pris à beaucoup trop de monde, il mérite de mourir. Trente fois exactement. D'où ce recueil de textes écrits à l'origine pour la communauté 30morts. Venez assister aux nombreuses morts du Colonel Blafard. [Hiatus]
1. Les fruits c'est bon pour la santé

**Titre : **Les fruits c'est bon pour la santé  
**Auteur : **laitue  
**Personnages : **Frank Archer, Gluttony, Envy, Lust, Pride  
**Disclaimer : **Fullmetal Alchemist est une création de Hiromu Arakawa, moi je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages pour les torturer dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
**Rating : **T (surtout à cause du vocabulaire d'Envy, quoique le fait qu'Archer se fasse bouffer joue aussi ^^'' )  
**Note :** Pour la communauté 30Morts, #22 mort par cannibalisme  
**Résumé :** Mine de rien Lust tient beaucoup à Gluttony et elle s'inquiète toujours de ce qu'il mange.

* * *

Envy errait dans les couloirs dévastés du QG de Central. Voyant un soldat affolé courir dans sa direction, il transforma son bras en lance à double tranchant et poignarda l'homme en pleine poitrine. Après avoir redonné sa forme originelle à son membre, il laissa retomber le corps sur le sol avec un rictus cruel. Ces humains étaient tellement facile à tuer, c'était pitoyable. Il s'étira en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'avança vers la pièce au fond du couloir d'où lui semblait provenir un bruit familier. Ouvrant la porte doucement, il découvrit une silhouette massive assise par terre et apparemment occupée à manger quelque chose que l'androgyne ne parvient pas à distinguer.

« Ah t'es là ! Toujours en train de bouffer à ce que je vois. Va falloir que tu lâches ton truc, on ne va pas tarder à y aller.  
_-Scrontch...Glurps..._On part ? _…Burp...  
__-_Ouais alors lâche ce mec et... Merde ! Gluttony qui est ce que t'es en train de bouffer là ?!  
_-Glurps.._.'sais pas_...Cratch...Slurp...  
__-_Mais... C'est un haut gradé ! On avait dit qu'on ne tuait que les simples soldats abruti !  
-Ah bon ? … Pas fait exprès_... Burp !  
_-Mais arrête de le bouffer gros lard !  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?  
Les deux homonculus se tournèrent vers la plantureuse femme brune qui venait de faire son entrée.  
-Lust ! Envy est méchant !_ … scrontch... _Il a crié sur moi !  
-Mais bien sûr que je t'ai crié dessus ! Lust cet abruti a bouffé un haut gradé !  
-Vraiment ?  
-Ouais, regarde l'uniforme.  
-Ah... En effet, un colonel apparemment.  
-J'ai fait une bêtise Lust ?  
-Oui. Mais... Dis moi Gluttony, c'est toi qui as tué ce militaire ?  
-Oui Lust.  
-Tu n'en as pas trop mangé j'espère ? Parce qu'il ne m'a pas l'air très frais.  
-Euh...  
-Mouais, t'as pas tord la pin-up: c'est moche ce truc.  
-Et la couleur me semble douteuse, on dirait qu'il est avarié. Gluttony ne touches plus à ce type.  
-Mais Lust j'ai faim...  
-Tiens, prends donc une pomme plutôt. »

La brune tendit un sachet contenant de belles pommes vertes à l'énorme homonculus qui la regardait avec un air intrigué. Il sentit les fruits et finalement il afficha une mine béate avant d'engloutir le contenu de la poche. L'androgyne lui jeta un regard blasé avant de reposer les yeux sur le cadavre à moitié entamé. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un homme d'âge mur portant un cache œil et tenant un sabre recouvert de sang à la main. La femme esquissa un sourire avant de s'adresser au nouveau-venu :

« Ah Pride ! Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de quitter le QG.  
-Oui vous avez très bien agi : votre petit massacre a mis l'armée sans dessus-dessous. Je vais avoir du mal à reprendre le contrôle mais mes hommes seront prêts à tout pour venger leurs camarades.  
-Ce qu'ils sont cons ces humains ! On les manipule comme on veut.  
-Tant mieux pour nous Envy. Je vois que Gluttony a encore bien mangé_, _répondit l'homonculus vêtu d'un uniforme en affichant un air rieur.  
-Ouais le vieux ! C'est un de tes colonels.  
-Quoi ?! Mais je vous avais demandé de vous contenter d'éliminer les soldats. Quand vous tuez les haut-gradés il faut que je les remplace donc je dois trouver d'autres militaires à promouvoir et ça fait plein de paperasse. Vous êtes casse-pieds franchement !  
-Hé ! C'est auprès du goinfre qu'il faut te plaindre ! On n'y est pour rien nous, répliqua hargneusement le sadique à la coiffure digne de la plus belle plage hawaïenne.  
-Vous auriez pu le surveiller un peu. Enfin bref... Qui est-ce qu'il a mangé exactement ?  
-On ne sait pas trop : un truc très moche et qui a l'air avarié,expliqua la Luxure.  
Pride jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre dont le sang qui le recouvrait ne parvenait pas à atténuer l'aspect blafard.  
-Je vois, c'est le Colonel Archer.  
-Il était important pour notre plan ?  
-Bof... Il n'était pas alchimiste et n'avait pas de talent particulier, à part sa grande ambition il n'avait pas grand chose pour lui. Sa sale tronche était pratique lors des combats puisque l'ennemi fuyait en le voyant, mais en même temps il effrayait aussi ses hommes donc ce n'était pas vraiment un avantage.  
-C'est pas grave alors ?interrogea innocemment Gluttony un doigt dans la bouche.  
-Non Gluttony ce n'est pas grave,répondit doucement Pride en s'agenouillant face à lui. Par contre je te préviens : il est interdit de manger le Colonel Mustang.  
-Oui parce qu'il va nous être utile pour nos projets,ajouta la brune en souriant.  
-Exactement. Sans compter que d'un point de vue esthétique il fait très bien dans mon armée.  
L'Envie et la Luxure échangèrent un regard dubitatif.  
-Bah quoi ? C'est important l'aspect décoratif.  
-Mais le truc tout blanc c'était pas bon, je préfère les pommes.  
-Oui Gluttony, répondit Lust en posant une main sur son épaule, les fruits c'est meilleur.»

**

* * *

**

**Archer : **_Mais...Mais...Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?!  
_**Auteur : **_Ça c'est mon nouveau recueil de textes. Je me suis inscrite à la communauté 30morts sur LJ et je me suis engagée à vous tuer. Trente fois exactement.  
_**Archer : **_Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Ça ne va pas ?!  
_**Auteur : **_C'est juste pour le plaisir. Ça sera très amusant vous allez voir.  
_**Archer : **_J'en doute fort.  
_**Mustang : **_Permettez moi de vous contredire Archer, je trouve cette idée très amusante en effet.  
_**Archer : **_On ne vous a pas sonné Mustang !  
_**Greed : **_Sans blague on peut vraiment le buter ? C'est fantastique !  
_**Kimblee : **_Tout le monde peut participer ?  
_**Envy : **_Et on peut faire ce qu'on veut ? Même les trucs les plus sadiques ?  
_**Barry : **_Je peux le découper ?  
_**Auteur : **_Bien sûr. Tout le monde a le droit de jouer, il suffit de faire la queue.  
_**Tout le monde : **_Youpy !!!  
_**Archer : **_Non mais vous êtes dingue ?! Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ?  
_**Greed : **_Tu veux dire à part avoir corrompu MON alchimiste, volé MON crane, attaqué MON bar et massacré MES hommes ?  
_**Martel : **_Vous mériteriez de crever 100 fois plutôt que 30 pour ça !  
_**Dolchatte : **_Vengeance !  
_**Archer : **_Certes mais...  
_**Mustang : **_Vous avez essayé de me tuer aussi. Au moins deux fois.  
_**Hawkeye : **_Je confirme.  
_**Izumi : **_Vous vous en êtes pris à mes élèves et vous avez volé mon gosse. Et vous avez également voulu me tuer.  
_**Ed : **_VOUS AVEZ DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS UN NABOT PAS PLUS HAUT QU'UN HARICOT !  
_**Kimblee : **_Puis vous êtes chiant ! Soi-disant je pouvais exploser tout ce que je voulais et je me suis retrouvé à jouer les toutous à votre service.  
_**Envy : **_Je supporte plus votre sale gueule, et comme j'ai pas le droit de buter la crevette...  
_**Barry : **_Moi c'est juste parce que j'ai envie de vous découper. Rien de personnel.  
_**Auteur : **_C'est beau tant de motivation ! J'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux. Bon que ceux qui veulent participer fasse la queue. Il reste encore 29 occasions de vous amuser.  
_**Archer : **_QUOI ?! Autant ?  
_**Auteur : **_Oui, mais faut pas vous inquiétez vu le nombre de personnes qui ont une dent contre vous les places risquent d'être vite remplies.  
_**Archer : **_Oh ! Voilà une nouvelle qui me remplit de joie ! … Je vous déteste tous.  
_**Gluttony : **_Est ce que je peux le manger ?  
_**Auteur : **_Il me semble que tu viens déjà de le faire dans ce chapitre.  
_**Gluttony : **_Ah... Est ce que je peux te manger alors ?  
_**Auteur : **E_uh... Je préférerais pas...  
_**Lust : **_Gluttony laisse l'auteur tranquille. Tu la mangeras quand elle aura terminé ce recueil.  
_**Auteur : **_Tout d'un coup j'ai beaucoup moins hâte d'arriver au trentième chapitre._


	2. Coup de foudre

**Titre** : Coup de foudre  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Archer, Kimblee, Tucker, Pikachu  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : L'immonde colonel blafard ne m'appartient pas, idem pour les autres personnages  
**Idée de départ** : Pour la communauté 30 morts, 30 mort électrocuté par un pikachu  
**Résumé** : Tucker doit créer des chimères pour l'armée mais son boulot ne correspond pas aux attentes d'Archer.

* * *

« Tucker ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Le savant fou leva les yeux de ses éprouvettes pour s'approcher du Colonel Archer qui fixait en croisant les bras une étrange créature jaune à la queue en forme d'éclair, tandis que Kimblee, assis sur une table derrière lui, observait la scène d'un air désintéressé.

« Ça c'est ma nouvelle création : une chimère qui fait de l'électricité.  
-Une chimère électrique ?  
-Oui, elle est magnifique vous ne trouvez pas ?  
-Oh oui, absolument merveilleuse ! Le seul problème c'est que je vous ai donné l'ordre de me créer des chimères de combat et pas des animaux de compagnie.  
-Mais Colonel, elle peut servir d'arme avec ses capacités électriques. Je vous assure qu'elle est vraiment très dangereuse. »

Archer haussa un sourcil en contemplant la boule de poils jaune qui était en train de faire sa toilette. Le militaire fit un pas dans sa direction tandis que la créature s'immobilisait en le fixant, puis elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

_« Pika ! Pika ! Chuuuu !!! Pika ! Pikachu ! »_

Le Colonel se retourna d'un air intrigué vers l'Alchimiste Tisseur de Vie qui lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête que tout était normal, puis il fixa à nouveau son attention sur la création de Tucker. Au bout d'un moment, il tendit doucement la main vers l'animal qui vient le renifler prudemment avant de se mettre à se frotter contre son poignet avec douceur. Archer repoussa la boule de poils jaune qui se laissa faire, elle ne protesta pas non plus quand il la mit sur le dos et entreprit de lui frotter le ventre. Dubitatif, il lança un coup d'œil à Kimblee qui laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est dangereuse votre chimère Tucker ?  
-Évidemment ! Puis que je vous dis qu'elle est très puissante. »

L'homme au teint pâle s'empara de l'animal et alla se planter devant l'alchimiste. Il lui lança son regard le plus glacial tout en secouant la créature sous son nez.

« Donc ça c'est ce que vous appelez une chimère puissante ? Cet espèce de rat mutant !  
-Mais oui ! Attendez qu'elle vous montre ses pouvoirs et vous verrez que je ne mens pas.  
-Sans blague ! Et quels sont-ils ses pouvoirs ? Peut-être que cet immonde rat jaune pétrifie l'ennemi en lui faisant des câlins ? A moins que son rôle est de refiler des puces aux gens qui l'approchent sans se méfier ?  
-Mais non, je....  
_-CHUUUUU !!! PIKA PIKA !!!  
_-Qu'est ce qui lui prend à cette maudite bestiole ? Pourquoi fait-elle ce bruit ?  
-C'est sa manière de communiquer, je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas la façon dont vous le tenez.  
-Oh vraiment ? Pauvre petite boule de poils innocente. Elle est fragile et n'aime pas être maltraitée. Attends tu vas voir ! s'exclama Archer en secouant violemment l'animal par la peau du cou.  
_-CHUUUUUU !! PIKACHUUUU ! PIKA PIKA !!! PIKACHUUUU !!!  
_-Heu... Je pense que vous ne devriez pas faire ça Colonel, conseilla Tucker en se reculant prudemment.  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle va me faire ? Me pisser dessus ?  
_-PIKACHU !!! CHUUUUUUUU !!!  
_-Heu...non... Je pense plutôt qu'elle risque de lancer une attaque électrique et...  
-Oh là là ! Vous avez raison : je ferais mieux de me méfier je risquerais d'avoir un coup de foudre pour votre horrible petite créa... »

La boule de poils jaune ne laissa pas à Frank Archer le temps de finir sa phrase : elle poussa un grognement terrifiant tout en faisant éclater tout autour d'elle une série d'éclairs qui touchèrent le Colonel en pleine poitrine tandis que Tucker et Kimblee avaient renversé à toute vitesse une table en bois pour se dissimuler derrière. Protégés par le bois ils échappèrent à l'attaque de la créature et attendirent qu'elle se calme en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ses grognements furieux mêlés aux hurlements de douleurs du militaire au teint pâle qui finit par tomber sur le sol, le corps parcouru par les chocs électriques et la bave aux lèvres. Finalement le silence revint dans la pièce et les deux hommes passèrent la tête au dessus de leur abri de fortune pour constater que l'animal était redevenu tout à fait calme et s'occupait de nettoyer son museau.

Kimblee jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre d'Archer toujours secoué de spasmes avant de reposer les yeux sur la petite créature jaune qui produisait des étincelles tout en le fixant avec un regard haineux.

« Ah ouais finalement c'est dangereux comme bestiole ! »

* * *

**Archer : **_Je suis mort à cause d'un rat mutant ?! Non seulement il faut que je meurs mais en plus vous me tuez avec une bestiole ridicule ?!  
_**Auteur : **_C'est pas un rat mutant. C'est un Pikachu.  
_**Archer : **_Un Pikaquoi ?  
_**Auteur : **_Un Pikachu. C'est un pokemon de type électrique qui est très mignon. Cela dit il a parfois mauvais caractère...  
_**Pikachu : **_PIKACHU ! PIKA ! PIKA !  
_**Archer : **_Lamentable...  
_**Greed : **_Moi je la trouve amusante cette bestiole. Je peux l'avoir ?  
_**Auteur : **_Si tu veux.  
__*_Greed récupère le Pikachu et commence à lui caresser la tête en souriant*  
**Greed : **_Héhé... Vraiment craquante cette bestiole. … T'aimes ça que je te gratouille les oreilles ? Oh oui ! Il aime ça MON petit Pikachu ! Et si je te frotte le ventre tu fais quoi, hein ?  
_**Pikachu : **_Pi.... Pika ! Pika ! Chuuuuuuuu !  
_**Auteur : **_C'est trop mignon !  
_**Archer : **_Pitié ! Qu'on mette fin à ce supplice, ça devient vraiment ridicule.  
_**Auteur : **_Si vous y tenez on peut passer au chapitre suivant. Greed, ça tombe bien que tu sois là c'est ton tour.  
_**Greed : **_Oh ! Cool !  
_**Envy : **_Hé ! Pourquoi c'est cet enfoiré d'abord ?!  
_**Auteur : **_Parce qu'il était avant toi dans la queue.  
_**Envy : **_C'est pas juste ! Je veux massacrer l'autre abruti avant lui !  
_**Greed : **_Hé ! C'est MOI qui VEUX ! Dégage la plante verte !  
_**Envy : **_Et mon poing dans TA gueule tu le VEUX aussi ?! Connard !  
_**Archer : **_C'est ça : battez vous et moi je me casse.  
_**Auteur : **_Bon ça suffit ! Archer vous restez là, c'est un ordre ! Envy tu retournes à ta place dans la queue et tu fais pas chier sinon tu massacreras personne ! Et toi Greed tu te calmes sinon je confisque le Pikachu !  
_**Greed : **_Ah non ! Tu me l'as donné ! C'est MON MIEN rien qu'à MOI maintenant !  
_**Auteur : **_Alors laisse Envy tranquille et appelle tes chimères, elles participent aussi. Envy tu files, je t'appellerais plus tard.  
_**Envy : **_Gnagnagna ! Je te préviens si j'ai pas un massacre mieux que le sien après, je trucide tout le monde !  
_**Greed : **_On te crois le Palmier. Bon faut que j'appelle les autres alors ? Ok... DOLCHATTE ! MARTEL ! ROA ! Magnez vous, c'est MON tour !  
_**Dolchatte : **_On est là ! Faut faire quoi ?  
_**Martel : **_On peut buter Kimblee aussi ?  
_**Kimblee : **_De quoi tu te mêles la vipère ?!  
_**Auteur : **_Vous pouvez le tuer aussi si vous arrivez à l'attraper.  
_**Martel : **_Génial !  
_**Kimblee : **_Bon... Archer vous m'excuserez mais j'ai un train à exploser. Amusez vous bien.  
_**Archer : **_QUOI ?! Kimblee revenez ! C'est un ordre ! Kimblee ! Ne me laissez pas seul avec... Et merde !  
_**Greed : **_T'inquiètes pas on va bien s'occuper de toi. Pas vrai les gars ?_


	3. Ça roule pour les chimères !

**Titre** : Ça roule pour les chimères !  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Archer, les chimères, Kimblee, Greed  
**Rating** : T  
**Disclaimer** : L'immonde colonel blafard ne m'appartient pas, j'aurais bien voulu de Greed et ses chimères mais ils appartiennent aussi à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Idée de départ** : Pour la communauté 30 morts, 05 Mort écrasé par une charrette  
**Résumé** : Archer a capturé les chimères de Greed.  
**Note **:J'espère ne pas tomber dans le OOC mais j'ai peur d'avoir forcé la dose avec « Dolchatte le toutou tout fou » ^^''

* * *

Le Colonel Frank Archer faisait face à une grande cage montée sur une charrette dans laquelle se trouvait une bande d'individus blessés dont l'apparence semblait à première vue humaine. Le militaire leur adressa un sourire mauvais.

« Bien, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que nous allons pouvoir faire de vous. Il est hors de question de vous réintégrer mais vous ferez probablement d'excellents cobayes pour nos expériences à venir.  
-Espèce d'enfoiré ! » rugit une femme blonde en étirant son bras à travers les barreaux pour essayer d'étrangler l'homme qui les dévisageait.

Archer fit un bond en arrière afin d'éviter le bras anormalement long et souple de la chimère et sortit son arme pour faire feu. La jeune femme étouffa un gémissement de douleur en sentant la balle traverser son épaule.

« Martel !s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix les hommes en s'approchant de leur compagne.  
-Salaud ! Attendez qu'on sorte de là !  
-Vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous tenir tranquilles : la prochaine fois c'est la tête que je viserai.  
-Vous perdez rien pour attendre ! M'sieur Greed va venir nous sortir de là ! Et quand il arrivera je vous ferai payer ce que vous avez fait à Martel !Comment avez vous pu oser lui tirer dessus ! Raclure !aboya un homme en montrant les dents.  
-La ferme ! A moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous abatte comme un chien. »

L'homme enfermé continua à grogner mais une main se posa sur son bras et son ami lui fit signe de se taire. Archer leur adressa un regard glacial avant de faire demi-tour, les laissant se débrouiller avec la jeune femme blessée. Le colosse aux cheveux gris qui avait intimé l'ordre de se calmer à son compagnon déchira un bout de sa chemise et s'en servit pour bander la plaie de Martel.

« Ça va aller ?  
-T'en fais pas Roa, j'en ai vu d'autres, répondit-elle avec une grimace qui se voulait rassurante.  
-T'inquiètes pas Martel, quand M'sieur Greed sera là ce connard blafard va le regretter. Il faut juste qu'on attende un peu.  
-Mouais...  
-Allez les gars courage ! Vous allez voir le boss va venir nous chercher.  
Les autres échangèrent un regard hésitant.  
-Quoi ? Vous pensez que M'sieur Greed va nous laisser là ? Mais...mais il ne peut pas faire ça ! C'est notre maître ! Il ne peut pas nous abandonner ! Il ne va pas nous abandonner ! Non il ne peut pas !  
-Dolchatte calme toi. On va attendre. De toute façon on ne peut rien faire d'autre pour le moment. »

L'homme-chien finit par s'assoir dans un coin de la cage et ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, Martel s'étant endormie dans les bras de Roa. Alors que le calme régnait au sein du campement militaire, Dolchatte commença à s'agiter, reniflant fébrilement l'air environnant. Au même moment des cris et des bruits de tirs se firent entendre à l'autre bout des baraquements.

« C'est M'sieur Greed ! Il vient nous sauver ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'il viendrait ! Je le savais !  
-Ok Dolchatte mais arrête de t'agiter comme ça, on est déjà à l'étroit ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
-M'sieur Greed ! On est là ! Venez nous sortir de cette cage ! M'sieur Greed !  
-Dolchatte arrête de bouger !  
-Aie ! Tu m'as marché sur la queue Dol' !  
-Désolé Bedo. M'sieur Greed ! Mais il est où ?  
-'tain Dol' arrête de remuer ! Puis fais gaffe avec ta queue Bedo ! grogna Martel agacée.  
-M'sieur Greed ! … Je vais essayer de grimper aux barreaux pour voir si je l'aperçois.  
-Dolchatte non ! Reste tranquille ! »

Ne tenant pas compte des remarques de la jeune femme, l'homme-chien essaya de s'accrocher aux barreaux du haut de la cage mais il glissa et atterrit violemment sur l'homme-lézard qui poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de le repousser contre Roa.

« Mais fais gaffe !  
-Dol' tu me marches sur la main là.  
-Heu désolé. C'est vrai qu'on est un peu à l'étroit et … Mais tu vas la pousser ta queue toi ! Dégage !  
-Mais arrêtez vous deux !  
-Urichi tu m'écrases !  
-Désolé, c'est la faute de Bedo.  
-Mais non c'est sa faute à lui ! S'il arrêtait de sauter partout en appelant son maitre ça irait mieux !  
-Bordel ! Vous allez arrêtez de remuer ! Vous allez finir par vous faire mal et... Une petite minute : pourquoi on bouge là tout d'un coup ?  
-Heu... Je sais paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

A l'autre bout du campement, le Colonel Archer donnait ses ordres pour juguler au mieux l'attaque qui avait surpris ses soldats au beau milieu de la nuit. Il fût rassuré de voir arriver Kimblee en courant mais sa mine s'assombrit lorsqu'il constata que l'Écarlate revenait les mains vides.

« Où est le crâne ?  
-Aucune idée, j'ai retourné vos quartiers de fond en comble mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus.  
-Ce n'est pas possible, je l'avais mis en sécurité. Il n'a pas pu disparaître. Je vous ordonne de le retrouver avant que cet homonculus arrive.  
-Hé ! C'est pas de ma faute si vous n'êtes pas capable de surveiller vos affaires. Je vous avais dit de le garder avec vous. Maintenant c'est votre problème.  
-Notre problème vous voulez dire. Je vous signale que vous êtes dans la même panade.  
-Parce que vous croyez que je vais rester ici à attendre qu'il vienne m'éviscérer ? En plus je... »

Kimblee s'interrompit et fixa un point derrière le dos d'Archer avec un regard stupéfait. Lâchant un juron, il déguerpit rapidement tandis que le Colonel se retournait pour apercevoir une charrette remplie de chimères qui poussaient des hurlements foncer à toute allure dans sa direction. La collision qui suivit fût particulièrement brutale et les chimères se retrouvèrent catapultées hors de leur cage. Amoncelés les uns sur les autres, ils essayaient péniblement de se remettre de leurs émotions quand Martel aperçut une paire de santiags. Levant difficilement les yeux, elle se retrouva face à une main aux griffes de carbone et s'en saisit en poussant un grognement.

« Vous avez mis le temps, on commençait à s'inquiéter.  
-Fallait que j'aille récupérer mon crâne avant de venir vous chercher, expliqua l'homonculus. Il fronça les sourcils en contemplant la jeune femme avant d'ajouter : Ça va toi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Disons que j'ai déjà été mieux. La commotion cérébrale c'est la faute de Dolchatte et mon épaule c'est cet enfoiré de Colonel.  
-Tiens en parlant de ça : il est où le hareng ? »

A ces mots un gémissement se fit entendre sous la charrette. Les chimères échangèrent un regard et Roa s'avança pour soulever le véhicule. Greed s'accroupit à proximité du militaire à moitié inconscient et lui tapota la joue avec un air moqueur.

« Hé ben ! Tu m'as pas l'air très frais mon hareng ! Je pensais t'arracher la tête mais finalement je crois plutôt que je vais éviter de me salir et te laisser crever dans la boue.  
Archer tenta d'articuler quelques mots inaudibles entrecoupés de crachotements de sang.  
-J'ai pas tout compris mais je crois saisir le fond de ta pensée. T'inquiètes pas : peut-être qu'on viendra t'aider, enfin à condition que quelqu'un se préoccupe du sort d'une enflure dans ton genre.  
L'homonculus se releva en s'essuyant les mains.  
-Allez les gars on rentre.  
-Vous êtes sûr de pas vouloir l'achever, boss ?  
-Ouais, je vois pas pourquoi on se donnerait la peine de lui faire ce plaisir. Allez laisse tomber Roa. »

L'homme-taureau haussa les épaules et lâcha brutalement la charrette qui écrasa le dos d'Archer dans un craquement sonore. Le corps du militaire fut parcourut d'un spasme puis sa main retomba sur le sol, inerte. Greed lança un regard surpris à la charogne livide avant de fixer sa chimère, un sourire narquois s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

« Quand je disais_ laisse tomber _c'était juste une expression Roa. »

* * *

**Archer : **_Voilà que je meurs sous une charrette, décidément vous n'allez rien m'épargner.  
_**Auteur : **_En effet.  
_**Archer : **_Merveilleux...  
_**Greed : **_N'empêche c'est pas juste : moi je voulais massacrer Archer en le découpant en tranches, puis j'ai même pas pu lui arracher un bras. C'est frustrant.  
_**Martel : **_Ouais. On n'a pas pu buter Kimblee, non plus.  
_**Dolchatte : **_Et on avait l'air ridicule dans cette cage.  
_**Auteur : **_Tu avais l'air ridicule dans cette cage tu veux dire ?  
_**Dolchatte : **_Mais heu ! C'est pas bientôt fini ces moqueries ? Puis c'est quoi ce « Dolchatte le toutou tout fou » ?!  
_**Auteur : **_Je trouve ça mignon, non ?  
_**Dolchatte : **_…  
_**Auteur : **_Hum... Bref, je vous donnerai une autre chance de buter Archer...une fois qu'Envy aura fait mumuse aussi pour pas qu'il râle, encore. Pour le moment va falloir faire revenir Kimblee, il a des trucs à exploser dans le prochain chapitre.  
_**Kimblee : **_Quelqu'un a parlé d'explosions ? Je suis là ! J'explose qui ? Archer ?  
_**Archer : **_Hé !  
_**Auteur : **_Non tu n'exploses pas Archer.  
_**Archer : **_Il est sensé me protéger, c'est cela ?  
_**Auteur : **_Non plus.  
_**Kimblee : **_J'explose Greed ? Ou Mustang ? J'ai bien envie d'exploser Mustang.  
_**Archer : **_Bonne idée !  
_**Auteur : **_Surtout pas ! On ne touche pas à Mustang !  
_**Archer : **_Ce favoritisme est révoltant !  
_**Kimblee : **_Ben j'explose qui alors ?  
_**Auteur : **_Tu vas voir, un peu de patience. La réponse d'ici plus ou moins une semaine_


	4. Et Boum le crayon !

**Titre** : Et Boum le crayon !  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Archer et Kimblee  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : L'immonde colonel blafard ne m'appartient pas, idem pour les autres personnages  
**Idée de départ** : Pour la communauté 30 morts, 28. Mort avec un crayon dans le nez  
**Résumé** : Kimblee et ses explosions finiront par avoir raison d'Archer

* * *

Assis seul à son bureau, la tête posée sur son poing et les yeux fixés sur un rapport de l'armée, le Colonel Frank Archer était totalement absorbé par sa lecture. Il n'y a avait pas un bruit et sa concentration était à son paroxysme. Quand soudain...

**BOUM**

Archer poussa une exclamation de surprise en manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Il se leva en maugréant et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement avant de s'adresser à l'homme brun qui lui faisait face, un tiroir à moitié démoli dans les mains.

« KIMBLEE ! Ça suffit avec vos explosions ! J'en ai assez d'entendre des détonations toutes les quinze minutes.  
-Mais c'est ce foutu tiroir : il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.  
-Je m'en moque ! Vous n'aviez qu'à trouver une autre solution bon sang ! C'est la quatrième explosion depuis ce matin !  
-Hé ! Je vous signale que vous m'avez réintégré dans l'armée pour mes talents d'artificier alors il ne faut pas vous plaindre maintenant.  
-En effet vous êtes là pour votre alchimie, mais vous êtes sensé l'utiliser sur le champ de bataille, pas pour désintégrer mes bureaux.  
-C'est bon, vous allez pas me chier une pendule pour un tiroir à la con !  
-Je vous préviens Kimblee : si j'entends encore la moindre explosion, je vous prive des prochains combats à Lior.  
-Ok je vais me calmer, grogna l'Ecarlate avant de rajouter plus bas : il va pas me souler longtemps cet abruti s'il ne veut pas finir comme l'autre couillon d'homonculus ! »

Archer jeta un regard glacial à son subalterne en refermant la porte puis il retourna à son bureau et se remit à travailler. Au bout de vingt minutes de silence reposant, il constata avec plaisir que Kimblee semblait avoir compris la leçon et continua à étudier ses rapports. Il était en train de se gratter le nez avec son crayon lorsque tout d'un coup...

**BOUM**

Archer sursauta à nouveau violemment, se cognant simultanément le genou contre la table et s'enfonçant le crayon dans le nez. Sous le coup de la douleur et de la surprise, il baissa la tête et percuta brutalement son bureau en s'empalant sur le crayon déjà bien enfoncé dans son nez.

La porte s'ouvrit deux minutes plus tard et Kimblee pénétra dans la pièce :

« Alors je tenais juste à préciser que ce coup-ci je n'y suis pour rien. C'est la faute du Lieutenant Hawkeye : elle est arrivée dans la salle et nous a un peu trop énergiquement déposé une énorme pile de paperasse sur le bureau. Donc là vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher quoique ce soit et... »

L'alchimiste s'interrompit en voyant la silhouette inerte de son supérieur, il s'approcha de lui et contempla la flaque de sang qui commençait à se répandre sur le sous-main. Soulevant le menton du militaire au teint pâle , il tacha de prendre son pouls avant de finalement hausser les épaules en faisant demi-tour.

« Faut croire qu'une place de Colonel vient de se libérer, ça n'a pas l'air compliqué d'avoir de l'avancement ici. »

* * *

**Kimblee : **_C'est nul ! J'ai explosé qu'un foutu tiroir ! Je veux exploser quelqu'un, immédiatement !  
_**Auteur : **_Euh...On se calme hein ! Je suppose que tu peux revenir dans le prochain chapitre.  
_**Envy : **_QUOI ?! Moi j'attends depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps et lui il a le droit à deux chapitres d'affilé ?! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi il serait favorisé ?!  
_**Auteur : **_Parce que lui, il me fait peur.  
_**Envy : **_Et moi je ne te fais pas peur ?  
_**Auteur : **_Si bien sûr...enfin jusqu'à ce que je vois tes cheveux.  
_**Envy : **_J'ai des envies de meurtre qui montent là...  
_**Auteur : **_Du calme c'est bientôt ton tour, promis. Mais avant on va retrouver Archer et Kimblee pour un autre chapitre, et en plus ils vont voyager un peu. Ils en ont de la chance !  
_**Archer : **_C'est ironique je suppose ?_


	5. Là haut sur la montagne

**Titre : **Là haut sur la montagne**  
Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages : **Frank Archer, Kimblee, de pauvres soldats innocents coincées avec eux puis Olivia Armstrong et ses hommes.  
**Rating : **T**  
Disclaimer : **Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, tant pis pour moi et tant mieux pour Archer**  
Idée de départ : **Pour la communauté 30morts, 21. Mort en montagne  
**Résumé : **Archer part à la neige, c'est de saison après tout **  
****Note :** Je mélange allègrement le 1er anime et le manga, mais Frank et Olivia sont faits pour se rencontrer ^^

* * *

Contemplant l'étendue immaculée qu'il avait sous les yeux, le Colonel Frank Archer poussa un soupir. On l'avait chargé du commandement d'un tout nouveau bataillon en lui ordonnant de le mener jusqu'à la forteresse de Briggs à la frontière de Drachma. Évidement dans cette chaine montagneuse où tout se ressemblait, il avait fallu qu'ils se perdent et cela faisait des heures qu'ils erraient dans la neige sans savoir où aller. Adressant son regard le plus glacial à l'étendue désertique qui lui faisait face, Archer décida qu'il détestait profondément cet endroit. Il n'avait jamais cru à l'Enfer mais maintenant il était persuadé que si jamais l'Enfer existait il devait obligatoirement ressembler à ce lieu. Une étendue immense, désertique, blanche et glaciale. Alors qu'il maudissait pour la énième fois ses supérieurs qui lui avaient confié cette mission et ces montagnes inhospitalières, Kimblee vint lui taper sur l'épaule.

« On se gèle les couilles ! Puis on s'emmerde aussi ! Elle est où votre foutue forteresse ?  
-Je n'en sais rien Kimblee ! Maintenant arrêtez de vous plaindre, vous êtes pire qu'un gosse ! Archer s'interrompit pour fixer un point dans le dos de l'Écarlate avant d'ajouter dans un grognement agacé : En parlant de gosses... »

Le Colonel abandonna l'alchimiste pour s'approcher de ses hommes qui étaient rassemblés à quelques mètres de là et riaient en s'envoyant mutuellement de la neige dessus. Archer évita une boule de neige maladroitement lancée par un jeune soldat et s'immobilisa en croisant les bras devant le groupe devenu subitement silencieux.

« Ça va ? Vous vous amusez bien ?  
-Hum...Excusez nous Colonel, mais pour la plupart d'entre-nous c'est la première fois que nous voyons de la neige donc...  
-Bah oui je comprends, déclara mielleusement Archer en interrompant le sergent qui avait pris la parole pour justifier leur comportement. C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas ça tous les jours. Puis c'est tellement drôle de jouer dans la neige.  
-Ouais... Puis après ce long voyage ça fait du bien de se détendre un peu.  
-Tout à fait ! Vous savez quoi ? On devrait se construire un fort avec des branches mortes, puis on se lancerait dans une grande bataille de boules de neige. Ça serait amusant, vous ne pensez pas ?  
-Euh...surement...  
-Puis après on ferait un pique-nique et on rigolerait tous ensemble en faisant griller des marshmallows autour d'un grand feu de camp. A moins que l'on organise un concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige ? Ils seraient mignons tout plein avec nos vestes d'uniformes...  
Le Colonel fixa ses hommes avec un sourire rayonnant pendant une dizaine de secondes avant que les traits de son visage ne reprennent leur air sévère.  
-Maintenant vous arrêtez vos conneries et vous vous tenez correctement. Vous vous croyez en vacances avec vos mômes peut-être ?  
-Désolé mais...  
-La ferme ! Je vous préviens que le prochain que je prends à faire le malin va se retrouver à porter tout l'équipement jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Et si ça ne suffit pas à vous faire tenir tranquilles, je demanderai à Kimblee de garder un œil sur vous. C'est clair ?  
Les soldats acquiescèrent en déglutissant tandis qu'Archer les foudroyait du regard. Il se tourna vers l'un des hommes.  
-C'est vous qui avez la carte ?  
-Oui Colonel...  
-Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour me la passer ?  
-Excusez moi Colonel. La voilà Colonel. »

Archer s'empara de la carte sans un remerciement pour son soldat et, après leur avoir adressé un dernier coup d'œil plein de reproches, il se dirigea vers Kimblee qui avait observé la scène de loin.

« Y a pas à dire on est bien entourés !  
-Je suis sûr que cela a été fait exprès : je commence à recueillir pas mal d'informations sur les agissements suspects du Fullmetal et comme par hasard à cet instant on rapporte au QG qu'il y a des problèmes à Briggs. Bien sûr comme Armstrong est sous mes ordres et que Briggs est dirigé par un autre membre de la famille Armstrong c'est moi qu'on envoie se charger de ça. Étrangement Armstrong a un empêchement familial qui le retient à Central pile au même moment. Je ne pense pas être parano mais j'ai la légère impression que tout cela n'est qu'une manœuvre pour m'éloigner. Alors qu'on me confie en plus un bataillon d'incapables totalement immatures ne m'étonne guère.  
-Mouais... Et vous savez à quoi il ressemble ce fameux autre rejeton de la si glorieuse famille Armstrong ?  
-A quoi elle ressemble vous voulez dire.  
-C'est une femme ? interrogea Kimblee en haussant un sourcil.  
-Oui. Le Général de division Olivia Armstrong. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi elle peut ressembler. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est plus gradée que moi et qu'elle déteste Mustang. Il paraît aussi qu'elle est insensible et brutale, certains généraux la surnomme « La Reine des Glaces ».  
-Humhum... Insensible, puissante et détestant Mustang... Ce pourrait-il que nous ayons trouvé la femme de votre vie ?  
-Kimblee...  
-Quoi ? L'Écarlate esquissa un sourire moqueur avant d'ajouter : Ça ne vous plairait pas de devenir le beau-frère de ce cher Alex, de venir vivre dans ce charmant petit coin de paradis recouvert de neige et d'élever une flopée de ravissants bambins à qui vous pourriez enseigner des valeurs transmises de génération en génération ?  
-Kimblee... grogna Archer en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je suis sensé diriger une bande d'abrutis ayant à peine achevé leur formation, je suis fatigué, nous somme perdus au beau milieu d'un désert de glace, cela fait des heures que nous marchons, il fait un froid polaire et en plus mes chaussettes sont trempées ! Alors foutez moi la paix avec vos conneries !  
-Boarf...Si on ne peut même pas plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère...  
-Continuez comme ça et je vais vous étendre définitivement d'une balle en pleine tête ! J'en ai marre de ce bordel ! Je veux retrouver mon QG au sud où la température est décente et où il n'y a pas une seule trace de cette foutue neige ! »

Avant que l'alchimiste puisse prononcer le moindre mot afin de calmer son supérieur, une boule de neige vola jusqu'à eux pour atterrir dans les cheveux de l'Écarlate. Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour poser les yeux sur le groupe de soldats qui s'immobilisèrent instantanément. Archer serra les poings en avançant d'un pas dans leur direction mais Kimblee l'interrompit et lui fit comprendre d'un geste qu'il s'en chargeait. Marchant tranquillement vers la troupe de soldats, l'alchimiste tâcha d'identifier le lanceur de boules de neige. Il le repéra rapidement essayant de se cacher parmi ses camarades et se dirigea dans sa direction avec un sourire de prédateur. L'homme recula avant de déraper sur une plaque de givre et atterrit brutalement sur les fesses. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux ce fût pour voir Kimblee le dévisager en joignant les doigts devant sa bouche.

« Qu'est ce que le Colonel a dit à propos des boules de neige ?  
-Je...pardon...c'était pas vous que je visais...je vous jure !  
-Là n'est pas la question. On a dit pas de boules de neige et vous avez sciemment désobéi à cet ordre, donc vous devez être puni.  
-Mais...je...pardon...je vais...je vais porter les sacs...pas la peine de vous énerver...je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis !  
-C'est bien, vous avez conscience de votre faute. Cependant je pense qu'une punition plus sévère servira d'exemple à vos petits camarades. »

A peine sa phrase terminée, Kimblee frappa dans ses mains avant de les poser sur l'homme qui explosa dans une déflagration retentissante. Avec un sourire extatique devant la beauté de cette explosion, l'alchimiste contempla le sang ruisseler sur le sol jusqu'à présent immaculé. Le rouge carmin du sang contrastait si bien avec la blancheur parfaite de la neige qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait pensé que la montagne pouvait recéler de pareilles beautés. Tout à ses rêveries, Kimblee n'accordait plus aucune attention aux hommes qui l'entouraient et Archer dut le secouer pour qu'il daigne enfin lui jeter un regard.

« Vous êtes cinglé ?! Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de faire exploser cet imbécile ?!  
-C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous me voyez faire ce genre de chose.  
-Vous auriez pu vous retenir, au moins cette fois-ci !  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'était le moyen le plus efficace de les calmer. Et puis c'est tellement beau ce sang sur la neige... Vous avez vu ?  
-Oui Kimblee j'ai vu ! Il y a de la neige partout ! Et c'est justement à cause de cette neige que vous ne devez pas créer de déflagration !  
Devant le regard déconcerté de son alchimiste, Archer poussa un soupir désespéré avant de reprendre en haussant le ton.  
-On est où là Kimblee ?  
-On est perdu.  
-Oui, mais encore... On est perdu où exactement ?!  
-Dans les montagnes de Briggs.  
-Exactement, à la montagne ! Et il y a quoi tout autour de nous ?!  
-De la neige.  
-Oui bravo ! De la neige ! Et maintenant attention, question extrêmement compliquée : que se passe-t-il lorsque l'on fait trop de bruit dans des montagnes enneigées ?!  
-Hum...Il y a un risque d'avalanche je dirais.  
-VOILA ! UNE AVALANCHE ! ALORS MAINTENANT MONSIEUR LE MANIAQUE DES EXPLOSIFS VA SE CALMER S'IL NE VEUT PAS DÉCLENCHER UNE AVALANCHE QUI RISQUE DE TOUS NOUS TUER ! C'EST COMPRIS ABRUTI ?! PARCE QUE JE REFUSE DE MOURIR ICI DANS UNE …  
-Avalanche !  
-OUI EXACTEMENT ! UNE FOUTUE AVALANCHE !!!  
-NON ! DERRIÈRE Y A UNE AVALANCHE ! » beugla Kimblee en désignant le déluge de neige qui se dirigeait dans leur direction derrière le dos d'Archer.

Le Colonel fit volte face pour assister d'un air totalement abasourdi au phénomène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux tandis que ses hommes s'enfuyaient en poussant des hurlements. L'alchimiste attrapa son supérieur par le bras et ils se mirent à courir côte à côte en tentant de rattraper les soldats qui leur avaient faussé compagnie. Malheureusement l'avalanche avait pris une telle ampleur qu'il leur fut impossible d'y échapper et le bataillon d'Archer fut rapidement enseveli sous une importante couche de neige.

**… …**

Dans une salle lugubre de la forteresse de Briggs, des hommes s'affairaient autour de la trentaine de corps qui avaient été retrouvés à une dizaine de kilomètres du fort suite à une avalanche. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brusquement sur le chef implacable de cet endroit. Le Général de division Olivia Milla Armstrong, guerrière blonde aussi majestueuse que sévère, pénétra dans la pièce sans accorder un regard aux corps qui y été rassemblés. Elle avança jusqu'à ses hommes qui interrompirent leur travail pour saluer respectueusement leur supérieur.

« Avez vous terminé de rassembler tous les corps ?  
-Pratiquement Général, les six derniers ont été retrouvés il y a vingt minutes. Buccaneer devrait bientôt être de retour avec l'unité chargée de les ramener.  
-Excellent. Maintenant quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que fabriquaient ces soldats à errer en plein blizzard à proximité de la frontière? C'est cela le bataillon qui était sensé nous être envoyé en renfort? Pitoyable. Quelle idée ridicule d'envoyer à Briggs des hommes qui ne peuvent même pas se débrouiller pour parvenir jusqu'au fort.  
-D'après les effets personnels de ces hommes, il semblerait en effet qu'ils devaient venir nous donner un coup de main. On peut dire que c'est un beau gâchis.  
-Peut-importe, marmonna Olivia d'une voix désintéressée. Ils étaient trop faibles pour survivre ici, par conséquent ils ne nous auraient été d'aucune utilité. J'aimerais néanmoins savoir qui est responsable de cette débâcle.  
-Nous avons trouvé deux officiers parmi les morts, répondit un officier à l'apparence ishbale en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre prés d'une table. Il souleva le drap qui recouvrait les deux corps étendus côte à côte et les désigna du doigt au Général Armstrong. Voici le Colonel Frank Archer, qui dirigeait ce bataillon. Et là vous avez le Lieutenant-Colonel Zolf Kimblee, un alchimiste d'État je crois, il a des cercles de transmutations tatoués sur les mains.  
-Magnifique ! Une trentaine de soldats morts avec en plus des officiers et un alchimiste dans le lot : voilà qui va nous attirer les bonnes grâces de Central, grogna la jeune femme.  
-On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'une avalanche se déclencherait en même temps. Nous ne sommes pas responsables.  
-Même si cette avalanche ne semblait pas naturelle, murmura un des hommes.  
-Pardon ?  
-Hum...Certains d'entre-nous on entendu une explosion avant que l'avalanche ne se déclenche.  
-Je n'ai jamais ordonné d'explosion.  
-Nous le savons. En fait il semblerait que cette explosion se soit produite à proximité de leur unité au moment de l'avalanche.  
-Donc pour résumer : les soldats envoyés pour nous seconder sont tous morts parce qu'ils s'amusent à faire sauter je ne sais quoi en pleine montagne ?  
-Apparemment...  
-Parfait, les choses sont donc claires : ces hommes étaient des incapables et ils sont morts à cause de leur stupidité. J'informerai Central de ce qui s'est passé. La situation est close, déclara Olivia en faisant demi-tour.  
-Général ! l'interpela Miles en désignant une petite enveloppe posée sur une table. Nous avons trouvé cette lettre de votre frère dans la veste du Colonel Archer,. Il semblerait qu'elle vous soit adressée.  
-Une lettre d'Alex ? Faites moi voir cela. »

Olivia Armstrong tendit la main vers le Major et s'empara de l'enveloppe cachetée d'un sceau aux armoiries de sa famille. Elle l'observa un moment d'un air circonspect, semblant hésiter entre déchirer la missive ou la lire, avant de finalement se décider à l'ouvrir avec un haussement d'épaules ennuyé. Après avoir rapidement parcouru la lettre, elle releva la tête en laissant échapper un petit ricanement méprisant.

« Figurez vous que mon cher frère nous demande de bien prendre soin de nos invités et de nous assurer qu'ils restent ici le plus longtemps possible. »

Miles esquissa une grimace en observant les corps rassemblés dans la pièce avant de tourner les yeux vers Olivia Armstrong.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ne risquent plus de nous fausser compagnie maintenant. »

* * *

**Kimblee : **_Hé ! Mais je suis mort aussi !  
_**Auteur : **_Ça t'apprendra à faire exploser les gens pour des conneries. En montagne il y a des règles à respecter.  
_**Kimblee : **_Pfff ! T'es pas drôle ! Si on ne peut même plus exploser les gens tranquillement franchement...  
_**Auteur : **_Et voilà, maintenant il va bouder parce que je critique ses explosions... T'es un vrai gosse, Zolf.  
_**Kimblee : **_C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Archer ! L'auteur fait rien que m'embêter !  
_**Archer : **_Si ça peut l'empêcher de s'en prendre à moi... Enfin... Mademoiselle, veuillez laisser mon alchimiste tranquille. Après il va être grognon et je vais devoir l'autoriser à exploser mes soldats pour qu'il arrête de râler. Ça finit par coûter cher à la longue...  
_**Auteur : **_Ok... -tousse- bande de gosses ! -tousse- ...j'arrête.  
_**Archer : **_Au fait pendant que j'y pense : qui est ce Général de brigade Armstrong ? Je ne pense pas la connaître.  
_**Auteur : **_Ah oui, c'est vrai que techniquement vous n'êtes pas sensés vous rencontrer. Puis dans ce chapitre vous êtes un peu raide lorsqu'elle vous voit.  
_**Archer : « **_Un peu raide »... Bel euphémisme.  
_**Auteur : **_Enfin bref. Le Général de brigade Olivia Milla Armstrong est la sœur ainée d'Alex et elle dirige la forteresse de Briggs d'une façon plutôt...hum...disons autoritaire. … Donc : Colonel voici Olivia Milla Armstrong. Général, voilà Frank Archer.  
_**Archer : **_Enchanté.  
_**Olivia : **_Je suppose que je dois aussi être enchantée d'être présentée à un Colonel assez pitoyable pour être incapable de contrôler ses hommes.  
_**Archer : **_Charmant...  
_**Auteur : **_Oui, elle a l'air un peu froide de prime abord mais sous sa carapace elle est surement très sympathique, enfin encore faut-il réussir à venir à bout de sa carapace... Mais j'ai voulu vous faire vous croiser parce que je trouve que vous iriez bien ensemble. Vous avez un peu le même caractère glacial, autoritaire et ambitieux... Quoiqu'Olivia a une certaine moralité, elle. Toujours est-il que vous formeriez un beau couple.  
_**Olivia : **_Pardon ?!  
_**Auteur : **_Heu... Enfin...Pas un couple dans le sens romantique du terme, plutôt dans votre façon d'interagir et...heu...enfin...je...  
_**Olivia : **_Et c'est pour ces sottises que je suis là ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de telles stupidités.  
_**Archer : **_Oui, elle exagère vraiment avec ses histoires absurdes...  
_**Olivia : **_Vous, on ne vous a rien demandé !  
_**Archer : **_…  
_**Olivia : **_Je retourne à Briggs, vous êtes priée ne plus me déranger avec de telles sornettes.  
_**Auteur : **_Oui Madame. Bien Madame.  
_**Olivia : **_Hum...  
_**Auteur : **_Pardon Mademoiselle...euh non...Général ! Voilà : Excusez moi Général !  
_**Olivia : **_Stupide gamine...  
_**Auteur : **_Elle me fait peur ! A côté Archer ressemble à un petit chiot innocent.  
_**Archer : **_Merci, c'est gentil. C'est de mieux en mieux décidément. En tout cas cette Olivia ne doit pas être la femme de ma vie, elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de m'apprécier.  
_**Auteur : **_Personne ne vous apprécie.  
_**Archer :** _…  
_**Auteur :**_ Bref, pour le prochain chapitre je vais faire venir...  
_**Envy : **_MOI !!!  
_**Auteur : **_Non, pas encore.  
_**Envy : **_J'en ai marre d'attendre ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas mon tour ?! Ça me soule maintenant !  
_**Auteur : **_Désolée. Pour Noël j'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial, avec des petits.  
_**Envy : **_Ah ! Ok je vois... HÉ FULLNABOT ! RAMÈNE TON CUL PAR ICI !  
_**Ed : **_QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL SE FERAIT ÉCRASER PAR UN ŒUF DE FOURMIS ?!!  
_**Auteur : **_Ah non. Il y a erreur : quand je disais « petit », je ne parlais pas d'Edward. Je parlais de personnes encore plus petites.  
_**Envy : **_Sans blague ?! Il existe des trucs plus petits que le Fullnabot ?  
_**Ed : **_QUI EST TELLEMENT MINUSCULE QU'IL NE SERAIT MÊME PAS VISIBLE AVEC UN MICROSCOPE ?!  
_**Kimblee : **_En tout cas il a l'air de se sentir visé...  
_**Archer : **_Si vous comptiez me tuer à coup de migraines, vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Il n'y a personne pour le faire taire ?  
_**Auteur : **_Ed du calme, ce n'est pas du tout toi le petit dont j'ai besoin.  
_**Ed : **_QUI EST SI RIKIKI QU'IL...attends...tu ne parles pas de moi ?!  
_**Auteur : **_Non. Je veux appeler des gens qui sont beaucoup plus petits que toi.  
_**Ed : **_Qui ça ?  
_**Auteur : **_Des enfants de militaires. Comme Élicia Hughes ou Selim Bradley.  
_**Envy : **_Ah ! Je savais bien qu'à part des gamins de trois ans, il n'y avait rien de plus petit que le Fullnabot.  
_**Ed : **_QUI EST UN NABOT PAS PLUS HAUT QU'UN HARICOT ?!  
_**Auteur : **_Ed ça suffit ! Bon, donc prochain chapitre avec des enfants et...  
_**Hughes : **_Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il est hors de question que ma petit puce adorée soit confrontée à Archer ! Après elle risque de faire des cauchemars !  
_**King Bradley : **_J'aimerais aussi savoir ce que vous comptez faire avec mon fils ?  
_**Auteur : **_Vous verrez, mais je vous jure que vos gamins s'en sortiront très bien...mieux qu'Archer en tout cas.  
_**Archer : **_Et que va-t-il m'arriver avec ces gamins ? Ils vont me tuer à coup de projectiles en pâte à modeler ? M'égorger avec des feutres ? M'étouffer avec leurs doudous ? Vous ne savez vraiment plus quoi inventer pour m'humilier.  
_**Auteur : **_Chut ! Maintenant on se tait. Et si vous voulez voir Archer traumatiser des gamins, ou des gamins traumatiser Archer je ne sais pas encore, rendez-vous le 25 décembre._


	6. Super Nounou

**Titre** : Super nounou !  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Frank Archer, des enfants (un point à qui me donne toutes leurs identités ^^), Mustang, Hawkeye, Kimblee, King Bradley, Hakuro  
**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa tout comme les personnages, exceptés deux/trois gamins que j'ai rajouté juste pour encore plus emmerder Archer ( Archer : « Merci... »)  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Pour la communauté 30 morts, 18 Mort de peur  
**Résumé** : Frank Archer rencontre les choses les plus effrayantes du monde : des gamins barbouillés de chocolat, et en plus ils chantent ! Survivra-t-il à cette épreuve ?  
**Musique** : It's a small word - J'ai un gros nez rouge – Une poule sur un mur – Pirouette Cacahuette...

* * *

En cette fin d'année marquée par une envie de tirer un trait sur les funestes événements qui s'étaient produits un peu partout dans Amétris, le Généralissime King Bradley décida de faire un geste pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions entre l'armée et la population. Dans ce but il convia les enfants de Central, en particulier ceux des militaires, à un spectacle au QG et un grand repas. Il fût aussi décidé que les petits ne pouvant être récupérés immédiatement par leurs parents seraient confiés à un officier qui serait chargé de les occuper durant l'après-midi. Ironie du sort, le Colonel Frank Archer fût désigné à la courte paille pour accomplir cette tâche. Par mesure de sécurité on décida de donner sa journée à Kimblee, laisser un alchimiste psychopathe en compagnie d'une bande d'enfants surexcités n'étant sans aucun doute pas la meilleure idée qu'on pouvait avoir, et Archer se retrouva seul à devoir surveiller une dizaine de marmots qui avaient l'air aussi enchantés que lui à cette idée. C'est ainsi que le bureau du Colonel fût provisoirement transformé en garderie.

Frank Archer se tenait face aux gamins, affichant un air inflexible montrant qu'ils ne s'abaisserait pas à tolérer le moindre caprice, lorsqu'une vive douleur lui traversa le tibia. Il se retourna brusquement et baissa la tête vers l'insupportable morveux qui avait osé lui donné un coup de pied. Découvrant une adorable fillette avec deux petites couettes qui le fixait d'un regard furieux, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?  
-Toi je t'aime pô !  
-Hum... Ok... Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi cela me vaut un coup de pied ?  
-Paske t'es qu'un méchant monsieur ! Puis t'as volé le travail à mon papa ! Méchant pô beau !  
-J'ai volé le travail de ton père ?  
-Oui ! Mon papa on l'a mis dans une boite sous la terre et toi t'as volé son travail ! C'est ta faute ! »

Archer fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre les reproches de la petite. Rapidement il saisit le problème et, essayant de laisser de côté son ennui devant cette situation gênante, il s'agenouilla face à l'enfant en tachant de sourire gentiment.

«Tu ne serais pas Élysia Hughes ? La fille de Maes Hughes ?  
-Si ! Et mon papa c'est le super Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes d'abord ! Paske c'est le plus fort de tout les papas de la terre entière ! Et toi t'es qu'un méchant vilain pô beau qu'a piqué la place de mon papa paske t'étais jaloux !  
-Écoute je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé à ton père mais ce n'est pas de ma faute et je n'ai jamais voulu lui voler sa place, expliqua doucement Archer en songeant qu'en fait il avait toujours convoité ce poste mais peut-être pas de cette façon, surtout maintenant qu'il devait endurer le regard accusateur de la petite.  
-C'est pô vrai ! C'est ta faute méchant ! Tu voulais le travail de mon papa ! T'étais jaloux !  
-Mais non pas du tout.  
-Si ! Tu voulais la place de mon papa ! T'as pris son travail ! Et maintenant tu vas vouloir voler ma maman aussi !  
-Hein ?! Mais non ! Pourquoi je voudrais de ta mère ?  
-Paske c'est la plus jolie des mamans de la terre entière ! C'est ce que disait toujours papa ! Et toi tu veux tout ce qu'avait mon papa !  
-Mais non ! Je ne veux pas de ta mère !  
-Quoi ? Tu dis que ma maman elle est pas jolie ?! s'indigna Élysia en croisant les bras.  
-Heu... Si, elle est jolie, enfin pour une maman, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux d'elle.  
-Tu mens ! Tu vas voler ma maman aussi ! Comme t'as volé le travail de mon papa ! Et après tu vas me mettre dans une boite comme t'as fait avec mon papa ! 'spéce de monstre sans cœur ! Vilain pô beau ! » hurla la fillette en martelant de ses petits poings le torse du militaire agenouillé face à elle tandis les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

Archer la laissa faire tant que les coups restaient superficiels mais lorsqu'elle se mit à le rouer de coups de pieds tout en lui tirant les cheveux, son self-control l'abandonna et il lui attrapa violemment le poignet pour la faire lâcher prise. Poussant un hurlement de douleur la fillette cessa d'attaquer son cuir chevelu, non sans lui avoir préalablement arraché une importante mèche de cheveux, et mordit à pleine dents dans la main qui la martyrisait. Laissant échapper un juron, l'homme leva le bras dans l'intention de lui coller une gifle mais son geste fût interrompu par l'arrivée du Colonel Mustang qui s'interposa.

« Frapper une petite fille ! Vous n'avez pas honte Archer ?!  
-Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! Cette petite peste m'a attaqué sans raison ! J'ai essayé de la calmer mais elle refuse de m'écouter ! C'est une vraie furie ! »

Mustang posa les yeux sur la fillette qui sanglotait en serrant contre elle son poignet meurtri avant de lancer un regard dégouté à son collègue tout en prenant Élysia dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Ce n'est qu'une pauvre gamine qui a déjà suffisamment souffert, vous pourriez essayer de le comprendre.  
-Tonton Roy ! Je veux pas rester avec le méchant monsieur ! Il me fait peur ! Puis il est méchant avec papa !  
-Ton père est mort ! Comment pourrais-je être méchant avec lui ?! explosa Archer agacé par les pleurs de la petite qui redoublèrent suite à cette remarque.  
-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?!  
-Pas du tout ! C'est elle qui n'arrête pas de chialer puis ça m'énerve alors je ne sais plus quoi faire et je finis par dire des conneries et... Non sérieusement Mustang, vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper de ces mômes ? »

Le Flame Alchimiste soupira en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres enfants qui se tenaient à l'autre bout de la pièce complètement tétanisés.

« J'ai peur de le regretter mais je dois vous les laisser : mon équipe a du boulot et c'est à vous que le Généralissime les a confié.  
-Mais...  
-Arrêtez de crier, donnez leur de quoi jouer et ils resteront tranquilles. C'est pas si compliqué. J'emmène juste Élysia, elle n'a pas l'air de vous aimer. Occupez vous des autres, et évitez de les maltraiter : je ne suis pas sûr que le Généralissime apprécierait que vous leviez la main sur son fils. » prévint Mustang en pointant du doigt Selim Bradley.

Archer le regarda s'éloigner, la fillette dans les bras, avant de se retourner vers les autres petits qui le fixaient d'un air terrifié. Constatant qu'aucun d'entre-eux ne semblait vouloir bouger, l'homme finit par hausser les épaules et s'assit à son bureau pour essayer de travailler. Au bout d'un moment deux garçonnets impossibles à différencier, aux cheveux blonds et à la carrure plutôt imposante pour leur âge, décidèrent de s'approcher de leur nounou du jour.

« Dis monsieur ! Dis ! Pourquoi elle pleurait Élysia ?  
-A cause de son père, grogna Archer sans accorder un regard aux deux gamins qui tiraient frénétiquement sur son uniforme.  
-Pourquoi ? Il a fait quoi son papa ? Hein ? Dis Monsieur ?  
-Il n'est plus là. Maintenant arrêtez de parler de ça et trouvez vous une autre occupation.  
Les deux jumeaux se dévisagèrent un instant avant de se remettre à tirer sur l'uniforme du Colonel.  
-Dis Monsieur ?! Dis ?! Monsieur ?  
-Quoi encore ?!  
-Pourquoi t'es méchant ?  
-Je ne suis pas méchant.  
-Si ! Puis tu râles aussi ! Dis monsieur pourquoi tu râles ? Hein ? Dis ?  
-Je ne râle pas !  
-C'est parce que t'es pas beau que t'es méchant ? Hein dis monsieur ?  
-Je ne suis pas « pas beau » !  
-Bah si ! Parce que t'es tout blanc ! Dis pourquoi t'es tout blanc ? Hein dis Monsieur ?  
-Parce que ma peau est comme ça !  
-Et pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Hein dis Monsieur ? C'est parce que t'es un vampire ? C'est ça ? Hein, c'est ça Monsieur ?  
-Non, je ne suis pas un vampire !  
-Ah bon ? Mais alors pourquoi...  
-Vous allez arrêtez avec vos questions à la con, oui ?! » hurla Frank Archer à bout de nerfs.

Les deux garçons marquèrent un temps d'arrêt et se reculèrent prudemment pour rejoindre les autres enfants. Ils se murmurèrent quelques mots à l'oreille puis Selim Bradley fût envoyé à leur place pour parler à l'homme assis au bureau.

« Dites Colonel ? On peut avoir notre goûter ? S'il vous plait.  
-Un goûter ? interrogea Archer en haussant un sourcil.  
-Oui mon beau-papa le Généralissime a dit qu'on aurait un goûter. Alors on l'aura quand notre goûter ?  
-Heu...C'est à dire que je ne suis pas au courant.  
-QUOI ?! Y a pas de goûter ? s'exclama un petit roux sur un ton horrifié.  
-Pourquoi on a pas de goûter ? Hein ? Pourquoi Monsieur ?  
-On veut notre goûter ! Sinon ze vais le dire à mon papa et mon papa c'est le Général Hakuro !  
-Ok du calme, je vais téléphoner pour qu'on vous en amène un.  
-Cool ! On pourra avoir du chocolat ? Hein dis Monsieur il y aura du chocolat ?  
-Oui, oui...  
-Et des gâteaux aussi ?  
-Si vous voulez aussi, oui.  
-Et de la brioche ?  
-Et de la glace ?  
-Et des crêpes ?  
-Et du soda ?  
-Et du lait au chocolat ?  
-Vous ne voulez pas une montagne de bonbons recouverte de caramel tant que vous y êtes ? demanda le Colonel en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-OUAIS !!! »

Frank Archer soupira en se demandant intérieurement si tout les enfants étaient des ventres sur pattes puis il composa le numéro de l'intendance pour qu'on lui apporte de quoi nourrir les gnomes affamés. Heureusement le goûter arriva assez rapidement et les gamins se tinrent tranquilles le temps de manger, laissant au Colonel la possibilité de travailler paisiblement tout en jetant de temps à autre un regard dégouté aux petits qui mangeaient en mettant du chocolat et des miettes partout. Une fois le goûter terminé, ils se mirent à courir dans le bureau en posant leurs petites mains sales sur les meubles jusqu'à présent impeccables. Archer inspira profondément avant de tenter de les calmer.

« Hum... Bon les enfants, vu qu'apparemment vous êtes incapables de manger proprement, je vais devoir vous emmener aux toilettes pour que vous puissiez vous débarbouiller. Alors vous allez gentiment vous mettre deux par deux et me suivre calmement, sans poser vos mains sur les murs et surtout sans toucher mon uniforme. »

Les gamins fixèrent le Colonel avec la légère impression qu'il les prenait pour des idiots, puis ils haussèrent les épaules et se plièrent à ses directives. Archer fût rassuré de voir qu'ils le suivaient docilement et ne cherchaient pas à faire la moindre connerie. Il commençait donc à se dire que cette corvée serait plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, lorsque les petits décidèrent de se lancer dans une grande bataille d'eau après s'être lavé les mains, inondant intégralement les toilettes de l'étage. Après vingt minutes passées à répéter furieusement « Non ! Arrêtez ça, c'est un ordre ! On ne joue pas avec l'eau bon sang ! » ce fût un hurlement hystérique qui mit fin à leur jeu, les pétrifiant littéralement de terreur. A bout de nerfs, le militaire les entraina vers son bureau tout en leur faisant un sermon sur leur comportement immature. Mais avant qu'il puisse les faire entrer dans la pièce, les deux jumeaux sortirent du rang pour se positionner devant lui avec un regard indigné.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire qu'on est des vilains enfants sales et mal-élevés !  
-Ouais d'abord ! Parce que nous on est Guillaume Arthur et Geoffroy Augustin Armstrong de la grande et majestueuse famille Armstrong dont les valeurs sont transmises de génération en génération et on est très bien élevés !  
-Sans blague ? Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, grogna le Colonel en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant vous voulez bien rentrer gentiment dans cette pièce et vous tenir Armstronguement tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi ?  
-Hé ! Vous moquez pas des valeurs de notre famille !  
-Ouais ! Sinon on va vous montrer à quel point on est forts !  
Et pour prouver leurs dires les deux garçons arrachèrent chemises et pantalons avant de prendre une pose leur permettant d'exhiber leurs muscles. Archer se frappa le front.  
-Je rêve ! … Bon, rhabillez vous et rentrez.  
-Non ! On va montrer à tout le monde les valeurs transmises de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong !  
-Ouais ! Comme Tonton Alex !  
-Non ! On ne court pas dans les couloirs en slip, famille Armstrong ou pas ! Revenez ici espèces de sales morveux ! »

Le Colonel poussa rapidement les autres gamins à l'intérieur de son bureau avant de partir en courant à la poursuite des deux mini-exhibitionnistes en maudissant intérieurement la famille Armstrong et toutes ses valeurs transmises de génération en génération. Après un sprint d'une dizaine de minute, complètement à bout de souffle, il parvint à les rattraper et, les tenant fermement par le bras en leur promettant une punition dont ils pourraient transmettre l'histoire de génération en génération, il les ramena dans son bureau. Une fois arrivé, Archer parcourut la salle du regard avec un mauvais pressentiment. En recomptant rapidement les chères petites têtes blondes qui lui avaient été confiées son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra : il manquait un gamin, et pas n'importe lequel.

« Où est Selim Bradley ? Il ne s'est quand même pas enfui lui aussi ?  
-Nan !  
-Alors où est-il ?  
-C'est une surprise.  
Archer soupira en se passant une main sur le visage, il allait se remettre à crier quand une ombre furtive bondit de l'armoire derrière lui pour atterrir sur son dos dans un grand éclat de rire.  
-TATATADA ! Je suis le Fullmetal Alchimiste ! Craint ma fureur homonculus !  
-AIEUH ! Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?!  
-On joue aux alchimistes : moi je suis le Fullmetal et les autres sont ma fidèle armée, puis toi t'es le méchant homonculus que l'on doit combattre. Maintenant je vais transmuter tes cheveux avec mon chewing-gum.  
-QUOI ?! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Descends de mon dos tout de suite ! Sale merdeux !  
Selim Bradley se laissa glisser au sol avant de se planter devant l'homme en croisant les bras, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.  
-T'as pas le droit de me traiter de « merdeux », c'est de l'insubordination. Je vais le dire à mon beau-papa, et tu seras plus Colonel !  
-Ouais d'abord ! Puis nous on va dire à Tonton Alex que t'as pas voulu nous laisser montrer la beauté de la famille Armstrong transmise de génération en génération et il va te péter la tête avec ses super poings d'acier !  
Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Frank Archer, il esquissa un rictus qu'il tenta de dissimuler en un sourire amical et s'empara d'un paquet de feuilles sur son bureau.  
-Voyons les enfants, vous n'allez pas être aussi méchant ? Tenez je vous passe du papier, faites moi de beaux cercles alchimiques et celui qui réussira à faire le plus joli dessin gagnera un paquet de bonbons. Les bonbons préférés du Fullmetal. C'est d'accord ? »

Les gamins se concertèrent du regard avant de prendre des feuilles et des crayons avec un haussement d'épaule. Archer les observa se mettre à l'œuvre avant d'aller s'installer à son bureau en souhaitant qu'on vienne au plus vite le débarrasser de ces mini maitres-chanteurs. Alors que tout le monde semblait s'être calmé et que les enfants s'appliquaient pour faire leurs plus beaux gribouillis, on frappa doucement à la porte. Le Colonel leva vivement la tête de ses dossiers, espérant qu'on venait lui annoncer que son boulot de babysitter était terminé. Mais ce fût le Lieutenant Hawkeye qui entra dans la salle pour lui demander de lui remettre le dossier concernant les derniers événements s'étant déroulés au QG Sud. Archer retourna frénétiquement tous les papiers présents sur son bureau avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux gamins occupés à dessiner. Avec un grognement gêné, il se précipita alors pour leur arracher les feuilles des mains avant de les tendre à Hawkeye qui lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

« Désolé, les voilà... Hum...  
-Hé ! On n'avait pas terminé !  
-Pourquoi vous donnez nos dessins à la dame ?  
-Leurs dessins ? interrogea le Lieutenant avant de retourner les feuilles pour contempler les barbouillages réalisés par les enfants. Vous les avez laissé dessiner sur des documents que nous sommes sensés transmettre au Généralissime ?  
-Écoutez je suis désolé, je ne m'en suis pas rendus compte : ils voulaient des feuilles et je leur ai passé le premier truc qui m'est tombé sous la main. Ce n'est pas ma faute, ils passent leur temps à pleurnicher et courir partout, c'est très stressant.  
-Bien sûr... Et je fais quoi avec ça ? répliqua Hawkeye en exhibant un magnifique soleil souriant gribouillé juste sous le mot « confidentiel » du papier qu'elle tenait à la main.  
-Je n'en sais rien, vous trouverez bien une explication. Vous n'avez qu'à dire que ça décore. Et peut-être que le Généralissime appréciera, après tout c'est des dessins de son fils, non ? Puis franchement vu les rapports que rend Mustang... Je me rappelle une fois il y avait même des dessins dans la marge, une espèce de chien je crois. »

Avant que le Lieutenant puisse répondre, une fillette arriva en courant pour s'accrocher à son pantalon. Hawkeye passe la main dans les cheveux de la petite qui semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher. Élysia Hughes jaugea alors du regard le Colonel qui la fixait d'un air ennuyé puis d'un seul coup elle se précipita dans sa direction, lui colla un gros coup de pied dans le mollet, et repartit en courant pour se cacher derrière le Lieutenant.

« AIEUH ! Mais pu...  
Archer marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant le froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme, et surtout la crispation de sa main sur la crosse du révolver qui accompagnait son changement d'expression.  
-...rée ! Ça fait mal bord...de mer !  
-Je vous déconseille de lever la main sur cette enfant Colonel, prévint Hawkeye en le voyant esquisser un mouvement en direction de la petite qui s'accrochait à sa jambe.  
-Bien sûr, et pourquoi ne retourneriez vous pas vous assurer que ce cher Mustang remplisse ses dossiers ? grogna Archer sans lâcher des yeux la fillette. En plus je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de s'occuper de cette sale petite mer...veille !  
-Bien, je vous laisse donc retaper ces documents. Et cette fois ce n'est pas la peine de demander aux enfants de vous faire des illustrations. Tu viens Élysia ? »

Archer les observa s'éloigner d'un regard noir, avant de rassembler ses papiers pour retaper tout son rapport. Cette histoire de garde d'enfants commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus le droit de dessiner, les petits se rassemblèrent autour de son bureau.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Euh... Monsieur le Colonel ?  
-Quoi ?!  
-On fait quoi nous maintenant ?  
-Ce que vous voulez. A cause de vos conneries j'ai deux fois plus de boulot.  
-Mais c'est vous qui...  
-Oh pitié la ferme ! Allez jouer là-bas ! grogna Archer avant d'ajouter plus bas : sales morveux, je hais les gamins ! »

Les enfants ouvrirent la bouche pour protester avant de finalement renoncer en voyant le regard glacial que le Colonel leur lançait. Ils s'installèrent donc à l'autre bout de la pièce pour jouer tranquillement, du moins de leur point de vue. Du point de vue de Frank Archer leurs petits couinements et leurs éclats de rire étaient une torture insupportable. Cela empira lorsqu'ils décidèrent de chanter des comptines. Il passa quinze minutes à se répéter inlassablement qu'il était au-dessus de tout ça et devait rester imperturbable, après tout il était réputé pour son sang-froid. Même Kimblee ne parvenait pas à le mettre hors de lui. Mustang non plus. Il était le plus fort et ce n'était pas ces morveux qui allaient le rendre dingue. Il n'avait pas peur d'eux, surement pas. Finalement il explosa :

« A la pêche aux moules moules moules ! Je ne veux plus y aller maman ! Les vilaines chimères -mères-mères m'ont pris mon panier maman ! Les vilaines chimères -mères-mères m'ont pris mon panier maman !  
- VOS GUEULES !!! LA FERME BORDEL !!! VOUS ENTENDEZ ?! LA FERME !!! JE VOUS HAIS SALES MORVEUX !!! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS BUTER !!!  
Les petits le fixèrent avec des yeux écarquillés par la stupeur puis leurs lèvres se mirent à trembler et ils fondirent en sanglots tous au même instant.  
-T'es mézant ! ! Ze vais le dire à papa ! Puis il va te taper et za zera bien fait pour toi ! MEZANT !!! Pis d'abord ze veux ma maman ! MAMAAAAAAN !!!  
-On veut Tonton Alex !!!  
-Il est méchant le monsieur tout pas beau ! Mon tonton Heymans avait raison !  
-MAMAAAAAAAN !!!  
-Je vais tout raconter à beau-papa et il te punira ! Tu vas redevenir troufion ! Puis je vais aller chercher mes gardes du corps, je leur dirai que t'as essayé de me faire mal et ils vont te coller une raclée !  
-Ouais ! Et Tonton Alex aussi ! Il va te mettre une paire de claques selon une technique transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong !  
-Je veux partir avec le monsieur qui fait des flammes parce que lui il a l'air gentil puis il est mignon, même si papa il dit que c'est un fainéant.  
-MAMAAAAAAAAAN !!!  
-Mais vous avez pas bientôt fini de chialer ?! Vous ne pouvez pas rester sage ?! hurla Archer avant de se retourner vers l'un des gamins en particulier. Puis il va arrêter d'appeler sa mère lui ?!  
-Tu cries pas sur mon petit frère ! Quand le monsieur qui fait des flammes va revenir je vais lui dire et...  
-Ouais, ouais... Le monsieur qui fait des flammes il est gentil, puis il est mignon, puis il est drôle et gnagnagna... Puisque tu as tellement l'air de l'apprécier pourquoi tu ne l'épouserais pas ? Je suis sûr que ton père en serait ravi ! Sales petits monstres !  
-Vous arrêtez d'être méchant avec nous ! Mon beau-papa vous a demandé de vous occuper de nous alors obéissez !  
-Je ne suis pas sensé obéir aux ordres d'une bande de gamins pleurnichards ! Je suis Colonel, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici !  
-Peut-être que vous pouvez donner des ordres à vos hommes mais vous devez obéir aux plus gradés, et mon beau-papa c'est le Généralissime donc s'il dit que vous devez jouer avec nous vous jouez avec nous, et sans discuter sinon c'est de l'insubordination et vous serez puni ! »

Frank Archer serra les poings en se retenant de répondre à haute voix qu'heureusement que « beau-papa » était Généralissime sinon cela ferait un moment que ce sale petit merdeux aurait fini encastré dans le mur. Puis, après avoir énuméré mentalement tous les jurons qu'il connaissait, il leur demanda avec un soupir d'exaspération ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Sélim Bradley lui jeta un regard noir avant de croiser les bras pour déclarer d'une voix se voulant autoritaire :

« On va chanter la chanson du clown et vous chantez avec nous, sinon on gribouille tous vos dossiers et la Madame avec les pistolets va vous vous gronder. Vous êtes prêts ? Allez tous ensemble :

_J'ai un gros nez rouge.  
__Deux traits sous les yeux.  
__Un chapeau qui bouge.  
__Un air malicieux.  
__Deux grandes savates.  
__Un grand pantalon.  
__Et quand ça me gratte.  
__Je saute au plafond !_

-Voilà vous êtes contents ?  
-Non ! Vous avez pas fait les gestes ! Il faut les faire aussi : d'abord vous mettez votre doigt sur votre nez puis...  
-Oui c'est bon j'ai vu !  
-Alors on recommence et vous faites les gestes. »

Le Colonel leva les yeux au ciel avant de se plier à leurs exigences tout en priant intérieurement pour que personne n'entre dans le bureau pour le découvrir dans une situation aussi ridicule. Au bout de vingt minutes de gesticulations au son des piaillements enthousiastes des petits monstres, les enfants estimèrent que cela avait assez duré et ils décidèrent de changer de chanson en accordant à leur babysitter le droit de s'asseoir à son bureau. Pour son plus grand plaisir, ils entamèrent alors une nouvelle chanson parlant d'une poule sur un mur picotant du pain dur et picoti et picota la poule s'en alla ; suite à quoi ils lui racontèrent en musique la fabuleuse histoire de l'alchimiste dont la maison était en carton avec force « Pirouette Cacahuette ».

Frank Archer était un militaire endurci : il était préparé à affronter n'importe quelle guerre, à supporter n'importe quelle blessure et à faire face à n'importe quel problème. Pourtant, alors que les enfants entamaient pour la sixième fois de suite « It is a small world after all », il commençait à se dire que l'armée ne l'avait pas préparé à tout les supplices qu'il était possible d'infliger à un homme. Puis quand ils décidèrent de chanter avec leurs voix de fausset cette chanson une septième fois, il songea sérieusement à faire appel à un soutien psychologique d'ici la fin de la journée. Deux minutes plus tard, à bout de nerfs, il ouvrit précipitamment le tiroir de son bureau où était rangée son arme de service. Mais avant qu'il puisse décider s'il valait mieux tirer sur les gosses ou sur lui, ils arrêtèrent de chanter et les jumeaux Armstrong s'approchèrent de lui pour attraper son uniforme avec leurs petites mains moites.

« Dis monsieur, on en a assez de chanter.  
-On joue à un jeu ? Hein, dis monsieur on peut jouer à un jeu ? Avec toi ?  
Archer soupira, jamais il ne serait débarrassé de ces sales gamins. Il jetait un regard désespéré à son revolver lorsqu'une idée merveilleuse lui traversa l'esprit.  
-Vous avez raison les enfants : on va jouer à un jeu ! Nous allons tous jouer à cache-cache !  
-Dans votre bureau ? Mais y a pas assez de cachettes.  
-C'est pour ça que vous allez sortir vous cacher ailleurs.  
-Mais on a pas le droit de s'éloigner, vous devez nous surveiller.  
-Ne vous en faites pas : tant que vous restez dans le QG il n'y aura aucun problème. Maintenant allez vite tous vous cacher, je compte jusqu'à cent. Et surtout cachez vous bien et loin pour ne pas que je vous retrouve.  
-Ok ! »

Frank Archer croisa les bras sur son bureau et mit sa tête à l'intérieur, puis il commença à compter tout doucement. Les enfants échangèrent un regard avant de partir en courant dans le couloir pour trouver une cachette. Quand il fût certain qu'ils étaient tous partis, le Colonel releva la tête avec un sourire. Il était enfin débarrassé de ces monstres ! Savourant avec joie le calme retrouvé, il se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et lorsque Archer rouvrit les yeux, il vit avec horreur la poignée de la porte bouger lentement. Avec un glapissement de terreur, il plongea sous son bureau. En pénétrant dans la pièce, Kimblee découvrit son supérieur accroupi et à moitié dissimulé derrière la table. Il s'approcha silencieusement et se pencha par dessus le meuble.

« BOUH !  
-AAAAAAAH ! Kimblee ! Vous êtes malade ?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !  
-Je vois ça. Et je peux savoir ce que vous foutez planqué derrière votre bureau ?  
-C'est pourtant évident : je me cache pour ne pas qu'ils me retrouvent !  
-Ok... articula l'alchimiste en commençant à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale du Colonel.  
-Ils...ils sont partis ?  
-Qui ?  
-Les petits monstres ! Kimblee ne me laissez plus jamais seul en compagnie de ces montres ! C'était horrible ! Ils mangent du chocolat en en mettant partout ! Et ils courent partout ! Et ils grimpent sur les meubles ! Et ils couinent ! Et ils pleurent ! Et ils tapent ! Et ils mordent !Et pire que tout : ils chantent !  
-Vous n'en faites pas un peu trop ? Ce ne sont que des mioches après tout.  
-Non je n'exagère pas : ce sont des monstres ! D'horribles petits monstres hurlants et chantants qui passent leur temps à s'empiffrer et à se plaindre ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir un seul gosse de toute ma vie !  
-Bof vous changerez d'avis quand vous serez papa.  
-JAMAIS ! Je n'aurais jamais d'enfant ! Je jure de faire fusiller toute femme disant porter mon enfant ! Puis je noierai le bébé ! Deux fois ! Pour être sûr.  
-Si ça peut vous rassurer je pense qu'aucune femme ne voudra jamais être la mère de vos enfants, répondit l'alchimiste d'un ton faussement compatissant en posant une main sur son épaule.  
-Vous le pensez vraiment Kimblee ? C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait dite aujourd'hui. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'ai souffert cette après midi, j'ai cru mourir une bonne dizaine de fois. Un peu plus et je me tirais une balle dans la tête. »

Avant que Kimblee puisse émettre la moindre remarque sur cette peur tout à fait rationnelle envers la progéniture de l'armée, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et King Bradley accompagné de sa secrétaire et du Général Hakuro entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Colonel Archer, nous avons retrouvé les enfants errant dans les couloirs.  
-Ah oui ? Ils ont du partir jouer hors de mon bureau... commença à bafouiller Archer en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets dans le dos des nouveaux venus pour s'assurer qu'aucun monstre en culotte courte ne se dissimulait derrière eux.  
-En effet. Ils nous ont d'ailleurs dit que vous n'étiez pas très doué pour jouer à cache-cache : vous n'avez réussi à en trouver aucun, déclara le Généralissime en riant.  
-Bah... C'est qu'ils sont forts vos gamins, de vrais génies. Ils ne sont pas avec vous ?  
-Leurs mères sont revenues les chercher, il était temps pour eux de rentrer à la maison.  
-C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Archer les larmes aux yeux.  
-Dites donc, je ne pensais pas que surveiller les enfants vous ferait autant plaisir, s'étonna Hakuro.  
-D'ailleurs comme ça c'est très bien passé, je pense que nous pourrions renouveler cette expérience, ajouta King Bradley avec un sourire rayonnant. Qu'en pensez vous Archer ? »

A ces mots le Colonel sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et tandis qu'il portait la main à son torse en commençant à transpirer abondamment, ses jambes se dérobèrent le faisant brutalement chuter sur le sol où il demeura inconscient.

« Archer ? Vous avez un problème ? Colonel ?  
-Il faut l'excuser, commença à expliquer Kimblee d'un ton mielleux. C'est la perspective de s'occuper à nouveau de vos charmants bambins qui lui cause une trop vive émotion.  
-Je ne le pensais pas aussi sensible.  
-C'est qu'il cache bien son jeu. Vous devriez lui proposer de faire du babysitting tous les weekends, ça lui ferait énormément plaisir. Je suis sûr que son cœur exploserait de joie à cette idée. »

* * *

**Archer : **_Je ne suis pas mort ?  
_**Auteur : **_En effet, comme c'est Noël j'ai décidé d'être généreuse et de ne pas vous tuer. Ce coup-ci c'était juste métaphorique.  
_**Archer : **_Je suis flatté de cette attention tellement délicate. Si seulement vous aviez pu vous empêcher de me ridiculiser une fois de plus cela aurait été parfait.  
_**Auteur : **_Vous n'êtes jamais content, hein ?  
_**Archer : **_Je suis « mort de peur » à cause d'une bande de sales morveux dont je dois satisfaire tous les caprices et je devrais m'en réjouir ?  
_**Auteur : **_Ben ils sont mignons quand même, non ?  
_**Archer : **_Pffff !  
_**Hughes : **_QUOI ?! Vous trouvez que ma fille n'est pas mignonne ?! Ma si jolie petite Élysia ?! Regardez donc ces photos et osez me dire qu'elle ne ressemble pas à un ange tombé du ciel ! Alors elle n'est pas belle ma fifille d'amour ?!  
_**Auteur : **_Mais si, mais si elle est mignonne. D'ailleurs Archer l'adore. N'est pas Colonel ?  
_**Archer : **_Cette sale petite peste qui a passé son temps à me coller des coups de pieds dans les tibias ?!  
_**Auteur : **_Oh, dites pas ça. Je suis sûre que vous la trouvez mignonne quand même. Élysia va donc faire un bisou au Colonel Archer...  
_**Archer : **_Ah non ! J'ai déjà des bleus partout !  
_**Élysia : **_Puis moi je veux pas lui faire un bisou. Il fait peur, c'est un méchant pas beau !  
_**Auteur : **_T'as raison ma puce. Allez va jouer avec le nounours géant que ton papa t'a offert.  
_**Hughes : **_Oh oui ! Je vais pouvoir faire plein d'autres photos !  
_**Auteur : **_C'est franchement adorable de les voir tous les deux.  
_**Archer : **_C'est cela oui... En tout cas cette histoire de chansons effrayantes était ridicule.  
_**Auteur : **_Pas du tout. Il y a des chansons qui peuvent être réellement terrifiantes.  
_**Archer : **_…  
_**Auteur : **_Vous ne me croyez pas, hein ? Ok, je vais vous le prouver... Un, deux, trois, quatre :_

_« C'est nous, on vient pour Noël !  
__Vous offrir un cadeau exceptionnel !  
__Canal plus, pendant un an,  
__Pour dix euros par mois seulement ! »_

**Mustang : **_Oh mon dieu ! Mais quelle horreur !  
_**Ed : **_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?  
_**King Bradley : **_C'est une arme mise au point pour la guerre psychologique ?  
_**Envy : **_Mais c'est du sadisme à l'état pur de chanter un truc pareil !  
_**Greed : **_Je ne VEUX plus jamais entendre ça ! Plus JAMAIS compris ?! Si tu le rechantes, je t'arrache les cordes vocales !  
_**Dolchatte : **_Kai ! Kai ! Kai ! Bobo n'oreilles !  
_**Kimblee : **_Il faut absolument que je fasse exploser quelque chose pour oublier ce son immonde !  
_**Archer : **_Pitié ! Tuez moi, égorgez moi, éventrez moi, écartelez moi... Tout ce que vous voudrez ! Mais par pitié, ne recommencez plus jamais !  
_**Auteur : **_Désolée, je sais c'est vraiment horrible comme truc. Et on nous traumatise tous les ans avec ça. Le pire c'est qu'une fois qu'on l'a dans la tête il est impossible de se débarrasser de cette saloperie.  
_**Envy : **_Hé ! Mais c'est vrai en plus ! J'ai cette connerie qui tourne en boucle dans mes oreilles ! Comment t'as pu oser mettre ça dans la tête de tout le monde ?! Tu nous traites de psychopathes mais t'es la plus cruelle ici ! Même moi j'aurais pas osé faire ça !  
_**Auteur : **_Voyons Envy, il ne faut pas te sous-estimer. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne nous montrerais-tu pas tes talents dans le prochain chapitre ?  
_**Envy : **_C'est vrai ? Je peux enfin ?  
_**Auteur : **_Oui, vas y t'as carte blanche...ou rouge plutôt.  
_**Archer : **_Serait-il possible de faire ça rapidement ? Je vais devenir dingue avec cette foutue chanson qui recommence sans arrêt dans ma tête. Franchement je ne vous dis pas merci, sadique !_


End file.
